Facebook Disaster
by The Great Kon-sama
Summary: Mengupload foto ternyata bisa jadi bencana bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya? RnR?


**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rating : K+**

**Warnings : gaje, OOC, dll. Don't like don't read. Simple?**

**Facebook Disaster**

_Cklik! Cklik! Cklik!_

Ichigo yang sedang berusaha hidup mati konsentrasi mengerjakan pr sialnya lama-lama terganggu juga. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menciptakan wajah angker tingkat maksimum yang bisa mengusir tikus sampai radius beratus-ratus meter (?). Dia memutar kursi belajarnya, memandang galak seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang asyik berjeprat-jepret ria – seperti – besok – kiamat di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kuchiki Rukia.

"Oi Rukia," Ichigo menggerutu. "Sampai kapan lo mau terus foto-foto gitu? Ngganggu tau!"

Rukia tidak menoleh, dia tetap asyik foto-foto. "Foto untuk facebook…" jawabnya singkat.

'_Facebook sialan! Gue bakal bunuh Ishida karena ngasih tau dia soal facebook! Sekarang dia jadi kecanduan,' _batin Ichigo.

"Lo udah lima belas menit foto-foto sendiri!"

"Belum dapet hasil yang bagus…" Rukia tetap jeprat-jepret sendiri. Ichigo tampaknya siap loncat dari jendela saking frustasinya. Dia lalu menyambar kamera di tangan Rukia.

"Eh jeruk, ngapain?" Rukia sudah hampir merengek, Ichigo tetep cuek dan mengutak-atik kameranya. Dia lalu menunjukkan beberapa 'hasil jepretan' Rukia yang sama sekali nggak jelas.

"Gimana caranya mau bagus," komentar Ichigo. "_Zoomnya_ terlalu deket."

Rukia hanya terdiam dengan muka polos. "Apa itu… _zoom?"_

"Arrrgh, itu nggak penting," Ichigo semakin frustasi. "Biarin gue yang ngambil gambar lo supaya lo nggak perlu ngeganggu gue lagi dengan jeprat-jepret sepanjang hari!"

Untuk sesaat, tampaknya Rukia akan protes tapi pada akhirnya dia menurut juga. Ichigo siap mengambil gambar Rukia.

_Cklik!_

"Sudah," kata Ichigo datar.

"Eh? Gue belum siap!" protes Rukia. Sesaat kemudian kamera tersebut mendarat di tangannya. Rukia mengecek sendiri hasil jepretan Ichigo.

"Sudah kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

Rukia tak menjawab, alih-alih mengangguk perlahan. Senyum langung mengembang begitu saja di wajahnya. "Bakal gue masukin ke facebook!" Rukia dengan semangat 45 nya loncat begitu saja dari kasur Ichigo untuk mengambil laptop di lemari Ichigo – tempat dia tidur (Rukia memonopoli laptop Ichigo setiap hari sampai-sampai dibawa tidur).

_Piiip piiip!_

"Sial! Ada Hollow!" gerutu Rukia, baru setengah jalan dalam membawa laptop ke kasur Ichigo.

"Jiah, panas-panas begini," Ichigo baru akan berubah ke mode shinigami ketika laptopnya melayang ke dirinya. Beruntung, karena refleksnya dia berhasil menangkapnya. "Apa-apaan?"

"Tolong upload foto gue!" Rukia yang sudah berubah menjadi shinigami sudah ada di depan jendela.

"Eh, apa-apaan?" Ichigo mangap. "Berarti gue nggak ikut basmi hollow?"

"Nggak perlu, gue perlu keluar karena nii-sama datang," jawab Rukia. "Ingat, upload foto gue!" dan dia melesat keluar jendela, meinggalkan Ichigo yang masih mangap.

"Tch, dasar…" gerutu Ichigo. Dia pun duduk di kursi belajarnya dan membuka laptop miliknya. "Cuma Byakuya yang dateng juga," gumamnya. Internet sudah tersambung, terima kasih kepada layanan hotspot klinik Kurosaki yang dipasang demi kenyamanan pasien. Tapi yang menggunakannya malah 'shinigami penghuni ilegal' yang bahkan tidak bayar sewa kamar.

Ichigo langsung menuju ke halaman utama facebook, mengetik email Rukia yang menurutnya norak abis – tentu mengandung unsur Chappy. Lalu lanjut ke kotak password…

'_Sial, gue kan nggak tau passwordnya!'_ Ichigo menggetok kepalanya sendiri karena baru sadar. '_Lagian mana mungkin Rukia ngasih tau passwordnya ke gue?'_ bayangan Ichigo melayang ke Rukia dalam mode murka karena facebooknya dibuka-buka tanpa izin. Ichigo jadi menciut sendiri.

"Masa bodo ah!" Ichigo menutup laptopnya, tapi bayangannya sekali lagi melayang ke Rukia dalam mode murka karena fotonya belum diupload.

Ichigo membuka laptopnya lagi.

"Gimana cara masuknya? Nggak bisa!"

Ichigo menutup laptopnya.

"Nanti dia marah…"

Ichigo membuka laptopnya. Masih belum menemukan jalan keluar, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia bilang cuma upload…" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba suatu ide muncul di benaknya. "Ah nggak ada salahnya…" jari-jari Ichigo mulai mengetik.

Dan halaman di depannya berubah, menampangkan tulisan _Hello, Ichigo do you speak Bahasa Indonesia? (?)_. Ichigo mengklik tulisan _close_ di sebelahnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan bentolan merah berangka '46' di _notification_nya. Ichigo langsung saja masuk ke _photo._

Kamera sudah disambungkan ke laptopnya, yang diperlukan Ichigo sekarang tinggal menguploadnya. Ichigo mencari-cari foto Rukia yang akan diupload ke facebooknya dulu (untuk sementara), tapi matanya malah berhenti di satu foto.

'Eh?'

Ada foto Rukia sedang tidur di kasurnya, memeluk boneka Chappy pemberian Ichigo dari pasar malam dua minggu yang lalu.

'_Siapa yang ngambil gambar ini?' _Ichigo bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tiba-tiba ada penampakan sebuah ingatan di kepala Ichigo.

Dia yang mengambil gambar itu.

_*Blushing…*_

"Ichi…go…" Kon yang baru bangun dan sedang mengucek-ucek mata bonekanya berjalan keluar lemari Rukia dan menuju Ichigo. Tiba-tiba matanya yang sudah bulat itu jadi tambah bulat (?) melihat foto yang terpampang di monitor laptop Ichigo.

"HAH? DASAR MESUMMM! APA-APAAN FOTO NEE-SAAN ITU?" Kon dengan brutal langsung meloncat dan nemplok di kepala Ichigo, memukul-mukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga tapi percuma, kan dia ada di tubuh boneka, jadi empuk dan sama sekali tidak berasa. Ichigo dengan tak kalah brutal melempar Kon ke sudut ruangan, sehingga dia mendarat dengan bunyi 'pluk' pelan.

"Diam boneka butut!" Ichigo membersihkan wajahnya dari busa-busa yang keluar dari tubuh Kon. "Berisik tau!"

"JAWAB SEKARANG!" Kon memanjat kasur Ichigo dan berkoar-koar, merasa di atas panggung. "APA-APAAN FOTO NEE-SAAAAN YANG ITU?"

"Itu foto Rukia," jawab Ichigo cuek, kembali mencari foto Rukia _yang dimaksud_ tadi sebelum kehebohan kembali berlanjut.

"Tapi… tapi…," Kon terdengar frustasi. "Apa-apaan… itu… DASAR MESUM! RAMBUT ANEH! JERUK! BAKA!" Kon teriak-teriak sampai-sampai busanya lagi-lagi banyak yang berhamburan keluar.

Ichigo menghela napas. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram kepala Kon dan mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah angkernya. Kon berusaha berontak dengan menendang-nendang ke segala arah, tapi sekali lagi… itu percuma.

"Dengar," Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan tatapan super seram. "Diam sekarang… atau gue lempar ke ujung dunia lagi seperti tempo hari," ancamnya. Kon langsung menelan ludah, teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat dia dilempar sekuat tenaga oleh Ichigo keluar jendela dan mendarat di halaman rumah tetangga yang punya anjing setan. Butuh lima jam bagi Ishida untuk menjahit tubuhnya kembali jadi satu.

Melihat wajah Kon yang digelimangi trauma masa lalu, Ichigo yakin ancamannya berhasil. Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kepala Kon sehingga dia jatuh di atas kasurnya. Ichigo kembali ke pekerjaannya, mengupload foto Rukia…

Sunyi…

Lima menit proses mengupload dan pekerjaannya pun selesai.

Saatnya tidur sekarang…

Tidak juga.

Kurosaki Ichigo masih belum bisa melepaskan mata dan pikirannya dari foto Rukia yang diambilnya dua minggu yang lalu. Jarinya terlalu gatal untuk mengklik foto itu lagi, hanya untuk dia tatap selama beberapa menit ke depan.

Foto itu bagus, menurutnya. Bukan didasari karena ego 'foto-jepretan-gue-pasti-bagus' tapi memang, foto itu terlihat… manis. Rukia yang tidur dengan muka polos, dengan piyama Chappy colongan dari Yuzu plus boneka Chappy yang ukurannya bahkan sedikit lebih besar dari dirinya.

'_Upload! Upload! Upload!'_

"Er… nggak ah," Ichigo berniat menutup laptop itu, bayangan murka Rukia sekali lagi mampir di benaknya. Tapi jarinya entah kenapa malah terjepit, seperti tidak rela.

'_Upload! Upload! Upload!'_

"Er…" Ichigo masih ragu mengikuti suara misterius (?) tersebut.

'_Upload! Upload! Upload!'_

"…" jari Ichigo siap mengklik tombol 'upload'.

_Klik_!

Dag Dig Dug. Kurosaki Ichigo tak percaya dia melakukannya. Matanya dengan gugup memandangi proses upload foto tersebut. Pikirannya menuju ke mana-mana. Apa reaksi teman-temannya? Apa mereka akan memberi komen-komen gaje di foto tersebut? Lalu apa yang harus dia bilang jika seandainya itu benar terjadi?

'_Bodo amat, nggak usah dijawab beres!'_ batinnya sukses menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Pertanyaan kedua, yang paling penting : Apa reaksi Rukia jika dia tau akan foto tersebut? Apa dia akan menghajar Ichigo habis-habisan sampai tak bersisa? Lalu apa yang harus Ichigo jelaskan?'

'_Sejak dia gaptek dan nggak tau apa-apa tinggal jelasin sesuatu yang asal. Lagian dia pasti cuek bebek tentang foto-foto di facebook,' _batin Ichigo sekali lagi jadi penjawab yang baik. _'Dan mungkin, dia malah senang karena gue yakin foto ini laku pasti rame.'_

Apakah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo akan jadi kecanduan mengambil foto-foto seorang Kuchiki Rukia diam-diam lalu kembali menguploadnya di facebook?

'…_Blah, nggak mungkin!'_ Ichigo membantah habis-habisan pertanyaan terakhir yang muncul di benaknya tersebut. Meskipun dia harus mengakui kalau itu bukan ide yang buruk.

Foto telah selesai diupload…

Apa ini akan membuatnya terlihat mesum?

Tidak. Itu hanya foto biasa.

Ichigo baru akan benar-benar menutup laptopnya ketika satu _notification_ muncul.

'_**-Seaweed Ambassador- commented to your photo'**_

Ichigo sebenarnya tidak kenal dan tidak peduli siapa _Seaweed Ambassador _itu. Dia langsung mengklik _notification_ yang membawanya ke foto Rukia. Gugup. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang ini?

_**-Seaweed Ambassador- **__**siapa yang mengambil foto ini?**_

Ichigo sebenarnya agak kecewa. Reaksi orang ini kurang heboh seperti yang diharapkan. Apalagi si _'Seaweed Ambassador'_ ini terdengar super kaku. Dia mengetik balasan.

_**-Kurosaki Ichigo- **__**aku sendiri…**_

Ichigo ikut-ikutan memakai bahasa formal bin kaku mengikuti gaya bicara orang itu. Beberapa detik kemudian orang itu kembali mengomentari foto tersebut.

**-**_**Seaweed Ambassador-**__** kapan foto ini diambil…?**_

Ichigo mengetik lagi balasannya. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya kenapa orang itu bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh, terdengar seperti… dia benar-benar mengenal Ichigo… atau Rukia.

**-**_**Kurosaki Ichigo- **__**Er… dua minggu yang lalu. Mmang da apa? Siapa ini?**_

Ichigo menjentik-jentikan jarinya di laptopnya, tak sabar menunggu balasan si _Seaweed Ambassador._

'_**Seaweed Ambassador commented on your photo'**_

Ichigo tanpa babibu lagi langsung mengklik _notification _tersebut.

**-**_**Seaweed Ambassador- kau akan menyesal…**_

"Siapa sih ni orang…?" Ichigo agak kesal juga akan balasan orang misterius tersebut. Kapan juga dia _confirm_ jadi _friend?_ Ichigo mengklik profil orang tersebut, mencari tahu lebih lanjut untuk dihajar di kemudian hari (?).

Tidak ada informasi berharga. _Profpict_nya pun gaje, makhluk aneh mirip rumput laut yang anehnya Ichigo yakin pernah lihat entah di mana. Wallnya nyaris kosong, hanya dipenuhi _tag tag_ dari orang-orang.

Nyaris. Tapi tetap saja ada orang yang menulis di _wall_nya, dan Ichigo kenal super duper baik orang itu.

**-**_**ChappyLuver (Kuchiki Rukia) nanti saya akan ke sana…**_

_28 minutes ago. Comment. Like_

Ichigo semakin penasaran. Kenapa Rukia yang biasanya langsung teriak-teriak begitu jadi sopan sekali di depan orang ini. Ichigo menerawang, berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi siapa saja orang yang sangat dihormati Rukia.

'_Ukitake? Commentnya barusan nggak banget deh…' pikir Ichigo. 'Kapten-kapten yang lain? Nggak juga deh… mana mungkin mereka bisa pakai facebook,' _Ichigo dengan entengnya meremehkan mereka. Jaminan, kalau mereka dengar Ichigo bakal terkoyak-koyak.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang dikoyak-koyak, pikiran Ichigo jadi menuju ke satu orang. Tapi detik kemudian dia membantah pikirannya sendiri dengan alasan '_nggak mungkin, orang itu kan juga gaptek seperti adiknya.'_

"_Internet di Soul Society sudah dipasang loh, nii-sama kemarin beli laptop baru," _kata-kata Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu mendadak terngiang di kepala Ichigo.

GLEK. Ichigo menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Mungkinkah? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi semuanya masuk akal. Dihormati Rukia, kata-kata pedas ke dirinya, dan… seaweed ambassador?

Semuanya cocok. O H S H – T!

Seaweed Ambassador adalah ikon kesukaan Kuchiki Byakuya.

"_Gue harus keluar, nii-sama hari ini datang ke sini…" _kata-kata Rukia beberapa menit lalu kembali mampir ke ingatan Ichigo.

Ichigo _harus_ pergi. Sekarang juga.

**-**_**Seaweed Ambassador wrote on ChappyLuver's wall**_

Satu notif kembali muncul di notification box Ichigo. Ichigo mengkliknya dengan dag dig dug tingkat super hingga rasanya jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya kapan saja.

_**-Seaweed Ambassador- Rukia, aku sudah ada di depan rumah bocah itu. **_

Terlambat. Dia bisa merasakan reiatsu super besar yang menyesakkan bercampur dengan aura membunuh super. Ichigo melirik ke arah jendela perlahan, tak siap menghadap maut.

Kuchiki Byakuya sudah berdiri di sana. Tangan kanan mencengkeram zanpakutounya dan tangan kiri dengan _blackberry_ pink (?).

"Kurosaki Ichigo," ujarnya dengan suara datar dan super cool. "Karena kelancanganmu mengambil gambar adikku diam-diam aku takkan segan-segan…"

Kon sudah lari masuk ke laci Ichigo, sementara Ichigo sendiri terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak. Ngeri sendiri, membayangkan nasibnya beberapa detik lagi.

"Chire… senbonzakura…"

Ichigo bisa mendengar semua kaca di kamarnya pecah dan barang-barang tersayat di mana-mana. Tapi dia tak bisa mendengar ribuan sayatan itu mengiris tubuhnya.

Semuanya gelap…

**Tiga hari kemudian, Rumah sakit Karakura…**

"Hei Ichigo, foto gue dapet banyak comment!" Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk monitor laptop Ichigo – yang sekarang dipenuhi tambalan di sana-sini. Percayalah, Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa laptop itu tetap bisa digunakan setelah terkena bankai Byakuya.

"Diam!" Ichigo melirik ke arah lain, ya hanya melirik yang bisa dia lakukan. Sekujur tubuhnya diperban! Terima kasih kepada Kuchiki Byakuya…

"Coba liat!" Rukia saking antusiasnya sampai menyodorkan laptop butut langsung ke depan batang hidung Ichigo. Daripada terganggu lebih lanjut akhirnya Ichigo mau melihat juga. Foto _itu_, foto hasil jepretan diam-diamnya, foto yang membawanya ke rumah sakit karena Kuchiki Byakuya mengira dirinya telah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada adiknya!

'_96 comments, ha! Gue sudah tau kalo foto itu bakal jadi rame! Tapi kenapa si Byakuya harus online di waktu yang salah pakai Blackberry sialnya itu?' _Ichigo menggerutu dalam hati.

"Iya, gue udah lihat sekarang singkirin dari depan gue! Mata gue sakit! Itu terlalu deket!" keluh Ichigo. Rukia yang masih senyam-senyum kembali asyik online facebook di samping Ichigo.

"Rukia… sejak kapan Byakuya sering online di facebook?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia menoleh ke sosoknya yang sudah mirip mumi tersebut. "Er… kapan yah, sejak internet mulai masuk ke Soul Society, nii-sama juga mulai beli laptop sama Blackberry dan sering online," jawab Rukia.

"Darimana Soul Society bisa tau tentang facebook dan lain-lain?"

"Gue nggak tau, yang jelas nii-sama online tiap hari," ujar Rukia. Dia malah menyodorkan apel ke Ichigo. "Nih makan! Apel dari Kurosaki-san loh!"

"Nanti ada racunnya," ujar Ichigo sadis. "Lagian gimana caranya gue makan kalau gue diperban semua kayak gini?"

"ICHIGOOOO! PAPI ADA UNTUK SERVIS!" pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sosok ayah Ichigo yang gaje setengah mati. "Oh ada Rukia-chan! Ichigo, kamu beruntung sekali punya cewek seperti dia!"

"Diam!" Ichigo makin kehilangan selera makan.

"Selamat siang Kurosaki-san," sambut Rukia dengan ekspresi palsu seperti biasa.

"Rukia-chan, panggil 'ayah' atau 'papi' saja! Tidak usah sungkan!" ujar Isshin penuh semangat. "Ichigo, sejak kamu nggak bisa makan apel sendiri maka akan papa suapin!"

Ichigo sudah terlalu lelah untuk berteriak-teriak. Dalam hati dia bersumpah, dia _tidak akan pernah_ buka facebook lagi. Kalaupun dia harus punya _social networking_ hanya untuk masalah komunikasi, maka dia akan beralih ke yang lain.

**Sementara itu di Soul Society…**

Byakuya sedang asyik _update status _ lewat Blackberry pinknya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kerjanya bergeser terbuka.

"Taichou! Saya menemukan hal lain yang bagus!" Renji heboh. "Selain Facebook, kita juga bisa pakai sesuatu yang namanya twitter!"

"…Twitter?"

**-The End-**

**Author's note : uwooh, ini oneshot pertama saia! Maaf, saya sudah lama sekali tidak update, dikarenakan kesibukan yang teramat sangat. Saya janji dalam waktu dekat fic-fic saya yang lain akan saya usahakan untuk diupdate. **

**Fic super gaje ini cuma ide yang tiba-tiba mampir. Maaf kalo garink, jayus, OOC dan lain-lain.**

**But Still, Review please! Saya butuh dukungan anda lagi agar tambah semangat! **

**The Great Kon-sama**


End file.
